Doing the Right Thing, When I Have Done Something Wrong
by Gleefanatic1989
Summary: When a conversation is over heard by Brittany, Santana must make a choice.


It's lightly raining as Santana drives the car. Neither her or Brittany

are speaking, as Brittany had accused her of putting a friendship

before her.

Her accusation was justified. She had every right, but that didn't mean

Santana wasn't hurt. The trinity was officially broken and Quinn didn't

even know it. Quinn had no idea of the argument taking place over her.

Looking over at Brittany, Santana sees her fiancee filled with angry at her.

* * *

><p>Parking the car in the driveway, the both get out and go into their home.<p>

A medium size town house in Lima, Santana had rented for them to stay in.

Brittany turns around after the lights turn on.

" Why ? Santana did you not think I'd find this out ? "

" Brittany...actually I didn't. Quinn told me she'd never tell you. "

" She didn't, Santana. I heard her and Puck talking about the wedding.

Saying you two got drunk, and had sex **TWO** times ! "

" Now, wait just a minute ! I came back to the school before, and asked for

you back. You chose Sam. You have no right to give me heat about this !

Only reason you angry, is simply because she is our best friend. You can't

stand the thought of me with her ! "

" Damn right ! Who's to say you didn't think about it before ? In school

before we broke up ? All those times you hanged out with Quinn, how

do I know you didn't flirt or have sex then ? ! "

" Brittany how dare you ! I was faithful to you ! Quinn would never hurt

you like that ! "

" She did Puck and Finn ! A damn whore of the school. Never could be

honest. Now here I find out, you slept with our best friend ! I thought

you were like sisters ! It's almost like incest ! It makes me Sick, Santana !"

The Latina hangs her head in shame. Brittany is right. It never should

have happened. She had be reckless and irresponsible with Quinn.

" I'm ashamed of it, Brittany. If I could take it back, I would. A million

times. What do you want me to do ? "

Brittany looks at Santana sadly and takes a deep breath. Her next words

would hurt Santana.

" End the friendship with Quinn. I no longer trust that friendship with her. "

" Are you serious ? "

" Yes, I am. It's me or that so called friendship. "

Santana's heart speeds up, she can't lose Brittany. Not now or ever.

"

"I'll her tomorrow Brittany. I promise, I choose you baby. "

" What are you going to say ? "

" That we can't talk anymore or hang out. I'll tell her you heard her. "

" Right...Santana...look I'm sorry. But you can't expect me to trust you

around her. It's not right. "

" I know baby. "

* * *

><p>( Next morning around 9 am )<p>

Santana texts Quinn.

**To : Quinn**

**Meet me at Breadstix in an hour. We have to talk.**

**From : Quinn**

**Ok, sure.**

Santana takes a shower and gets dressed. She kisses Brittany bye, then

leaves to get in her car.

Driving to Breadstix, Santana recalls the night her and Quinn had sex.

_Quinn's eyes darken at a lustful Santana, on the bed. The alcohol taking_

_over both their minds._

_Santana urges Quinn over to lay on the bed. Quinn does and Santana starts kissing her roughly. Quinn encourages her more, grabbing the_

_Latina's butt and finding the zipper on the dress. Santana helps her._

_Within three minutes both of their clothes are off._

_Quinn straddles Santana's lap as Santana slides two fingers inside_

_the eager blonde. Quinn gasps then moans._

_Santana feels the warm wetness of Quinn as she slides in and out._

_Within minutes, Quinn orgasms._

_Quinn then gets between Santana's legs, gripping them as her tongue_

_find Santana's wet core. Santana bucks at the feeling, orgasming pretty_

_fast._

_Both women collapse on the bed._

_(_End of flashback )

Shaking her head, Santana parks the car and goes inside quickly. She

finds Quinn sitting at a table. She takes a seat.

" Hey, Santana. "

" Hey, Quinn. "

Quinn frowns seeing the look on her face. Something is wrong. Santana

looks sad and distraught.

" Santana, you look sad. What's wrong ? "

" Quinn last night...Brittany overheard a conversation. You telling Puck

that you and I slept together. She got very upset at me. Saying you and

I basically committed incest. I hurt her Quinn. We both did. "

" Santana I'm so sorry. Does Brittany know it didn't mean anything ? "

" No... I told her but she's not convinced. So she gave me a choice.

Either end our friendship or lose her...forever. Quinn I can't lose her."

" So this is it, uh ? You're going to walk away from our friendship ? "

" I have no choice. I couldn't handle losing Brittany. We're engaged Quinn.

I'm planning a life with her. A house, and kids. I can't put anyone before

her. That would be wrong. You know if it was Puck, you'd never chose me

over him. "

" You're right, I wouldn't. So now what ? We delete each others phone

numbers and never hang out again ? "

" Yeah...it's for the best. Quinn, I really wish you happiness in your life.

I hope your dreams come true. Please...don't think I hate you. I don't. "

" I don't think that Santana but I can't keep sitting here. We're no longer

friends. It's time to say goodbye. "

Santana nods tearfully and gets up. She hugs Quinn one last time, and

walks away quickly.

Getting in the car, Santana cries and grieves. She has to move on with

Brittany. The love of her life.


End file.
